(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic levitation weight reduction structure adapted to a vertical wind turbine generator, and more particularly, to one that is capable of producing repulsive force from the same magnetic pole of a fixed permanent magnet and a revolving permanent magnet thus to drive a hub to revolve with reduced support weight while upgrading the turning efficiency of the hub and increasing its revolving speed.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wind turbine generator comprises a base, a turbine hub, a linking shaft, and a generator. The base includes a locating portion. The turbine hub is disposed with multiple blades and a fixed shaft at the center. The fixed shaft corresponds to the locating portion of the base to revolve. The fixed shaft is provided with a gear set. The linking shaft corresponds to the gear set and turns around when the gear set is engaged with the linking shaft to transmit wind velocity to the generator. However, as the size and weight ratio of the hub varies, the revolving efficiency and speed of the fixed shaft supporting the hub are compromised due to the weight ratio, resulting in noise due to friction.